Fragrance compositions consist of a number of components having different volatility. During storage and application of such fragrance compositions, the more volatile components evaporate faster, altering the quality thereof. To maintain the fragrant quality of such compositions over a longer period of time, measures have to be taken to prevent early evaporation of the more volatile components. Generally, so called "fixatives" are added to the compositions. Such fixative compounds form loose complexes with the more volatile components of the fragrance composition, thus reducing the volatility thereof. The fixative compounds may either be odorless or have an odor which contributes to the scent of the fragrance composition. For the perfumer, it is easier to use odorless fixatives because they do not impart an additional odor to the fragrance composition, and therefore allow a dosage over a wider range without altering much of the fragrance quality of the composition. Further odorless fixatives may be used in a wide range of different fragrance compositions.